El Traición
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Kristina Calland has been having bad things happen in her life left and right. What happens when a chance encounter might bring her to a new life?
1. Prologue

Hi everyone! AnimeWolfGirl9 here! First of all, I have to say that this was just a random fanfiction that I dreamed up one night (when I say random, I mean that it's not related to any of my other fanfictions). Don't worry though, the story sounds a lot better than my summary (still working on perfecting that). I do have to say though that this is not a happy story (seeing what it's rated and the content of it). Just thought I would warn you. Now onto the disclaimer! (Although I'm not really sure on how to do this one)

**Disclaimer: If anything in the fanfiction has been already used or anything like that and is from the real world, then I do not own it and everything goes to its owners.**

* * *

Prologue

She was running; running with everything she had. She should have known that this would happen, some small part of her mind had, but she hadn't wanted to believe it. She thought that she could have a better life because of this; maybe that was what had pulled her in, so unsuspecting of what was to happen.

She looked behind her and saw a flash of blue coming closer. Some part of her started to panic, but the other part was calm because this was her friend; he wouldn't hurt her, right? She knew that she was feeding herself false hope. What he had told her was clear; what their motives were and what was to become of her. That was what lent her strength to continue running. Even if she could get out of the ship, she knew that she might still not make it home; she was probably already in space and miles away from home. If only she would have listened to Martha's plea to her, before she left; maybe then she wouldn't have been in this situation.

She cried out a bit as something cut through her right arm, splattering the red liquid that came from it. She could feel it cutting deeper when she tried to move.

That's when she knew she could run no longer.

* * *

I know I'm sorry that it's so short, but don't worry; I'll have the next chapter out really soon! I am going to mostly be working on this fanfiction because if I don't, then my memory will make me forget it; but that doesn't mean that I will be abandoning my other stories, it's just that I need to get to a point where I can remember this. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't related to the archive but I didn't know if there was just a section for "aliens", so I apologize if this isn't related to what you usually watch. Just to tell you, this fanfiction was a "M" rated game in my dream, so if anything feels like a game, just tell me and I will try to fix it. I am going to explain more next chapter. Either way, please review and I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Visiting a Friend

Chapter 1: Visiting a Friend

Kristina hummed softly as she walked in the afternoon sun. The birds were chirping and the grass was green, signaling the return of spring. She looked around as she walked. Everything seemed to be perfect, well everything except her life. She sighed. She knew that she shouldn't think on such sad things, even though what she had to tell her friend Martha Kindley was sad.

_ Sad, more like unjust,_ she thought wearily as she spotted her Amish friend's house in the distance. She looked at the old house; it was made of oak wood and had windows in some of the bedrooms. Martha had been her childhood friend and when Kristina had gotten the chance to move somewhere else, she had declined. She was now glad that she had stayed in her hometown of River Brooks because of everything that had happened to her in the past month.

As custom with Amish houses, she went to the back door and knocked. A second later, Martha appeared looking very cheerful.

"Kristina, how are you?" Martha asked cheerfully as she motioned Kristina into the house, entering the kitchen and sitting down on one of the chairs. Kristina looked at her longtime friend who was currently preparing tea. Martha had black hair and light green eyes. Her friend was currently wearing a purple dress with a white prayer cap, her black hair in a head braid. Martha brought the tea over and started with what Kristina was dreading.

"So, how many months along are you?" her friend asked with a smile. She knew this was coming and had prepared her answer, but in that moment she couldn't respond. The reality of it all was just too harsh. She shook her head as tears started to form in her eyes. Martha, realizing what that meant, came over and brought her into the family room, sitting beside her on the couch.

"I'm so sorry," Martha said as Kristina laid her head on her friend's lap, the tears finally spilling over, "I know how it feels. It's ok. Things change, people come and go."

"It's not fair," Kristina whined in between sobs. She knew that she was sounding childish, but she didn't care at the moment.

"I know, I know," Martha repeated softly, "all we can do now is grieve and pray."

Kristina knew that her friend was right, but the last thing she wanted to do was pray to the person who had taken her child away. Even so, they did pray. After words, she felt better. Although thinking about what this now meant made her want to cry again, she was alone; no husband, no child, only Martha to comfort her.

"Thanks Martha," she said after a while. She lifted her tear stained face to look at her friend.

"You're welcome. And don't worry. Everything will get better. Your heart will heal with time," Martha stated soothingly. Her friend then stood up and went to the kitchen, bringing back their tea with her. Kristina gratefully sipped at it, the warmth filling the coldness that she felt.

"So, how are things with you?" she asked her friend.

"Well, the kids are at school and my husband is at a meeting," Martha started as she laughed a bit, motioning to the empty house. Kristina nodded.

"Are the kids doing well in school?" she asked, trying to make this more of a conversation.

"Yes all of them are doing well. Especially Nellie; she might be doing a bit too well. She really enjoys science, which I guess is good," Martha said and then looked at her cup, "Would you like some more tea?"

"No thank you. I think I should be getting home now," Kristina stated as she got up and put the tea cup in the sink. She looked outside and noticed that the sun was just starting to set.

"Oh ok. But Kristina if you need anything, please just ask. Ok?" Martha said with a bit of worry in her voice while she put her tea cup away. Kristina nodded before saying goodbye, then heading out the door to start the walk home. She looked at the rays of light coming from the sun, somewhat envying the perfect feeling.

_It's all because I found that… thing!_ She pouted in her head. If she would have had it right here, she had the mind to throw it away, but it was at her house. She had found the multi-colored stone a few months ago in her backyard, right around the time when all of the bad things in her life started to happen. She shook her head as she walked into her house. She quickly got changed, deciding to skip a shower tonight, and went to bed.

* * *

This chapter hopefully helped you a bit more. This chapter was a flashback and the rest from here on out will be too until we get to where the prologue left off. I also forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I only except constructive criticism, please no flames. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	3. A Chance Encounter

**AnimeWolfGirl16:** Thanks for the reviews! Her kid did die, but more will be revealed this chapter of what happened.

**wicked falcon:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

Bright multi-colored lights from outside her window woke her up. Kristina looked at the digital clock beside her bed, which was supposed to be working, but something was wrong with it. The numbers weren't any she had ever seen, almost as if someone had come and installed some kind of lost language into her clock. The 'numbers' were still in red but they were twisted and formed like a language.

She then looked up at her window, which by now the strange lights were starting to fade, but she was starting to get an eerie feeling by now. Even when the lights were gone, something inside her room was still glowing.

She got up from her bed and ducked down to see under it, grabbing a small box and pulling it out. Inside the box was the strange stone she had found, but it was now glowing similar to the lights she had seen outside.

Kristina picked the stone up and felt that it was warm, almost as if someone had dropped it in lava. Suddenly, the stone turned bitter cold as a flash of pain went through her, then returning to its warm state moments later.

Kristina felt drained, but she decided that she needed to know what those strange lights had been coming from. She wrapped her hand around the glowing stone and stood up, opening the door and stepping into the humid night.

The trees that surrounded her were usually pleasant in the daytime, but now they cast dark shadows that seemed they would swallow her if she got too close. There was a light breeze for only a moment, making their branches wave above her. She remembered that there was a lake somewhere in the forest; she just had to remember how to get there.

Kristina started to walk on an old pathway when she saw distant lights off to her right; she saw that the stone started to glow brighter. She headed in the direction of the lights, smelling the scent of water getting closer.

She stayed behind a big oak tree when she got to the lake, peeking her head out to see if anything was there. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, but it only beat faster when she thought she saw a slight shimmer of something in the air.

The next moment a strong wind came from where she had seen the slight movement, whipping past the pale nightgown she was wearing. What she had thought was a shimmering of light then turned to a light grey, metallic object; almost like the ones people called UFOs. Something then came out of the floating object from the inside, walking down a ramp that was slowly lowered. From where she was, Kristina thought it almost looked human.

The creature slowly started to walk around until it was only a few feet away from her. She now saw that the creature did look like a human, only with a few changes. It had dark blue skin that was flecked with white dots - the skin seemed to reflect and shine when light hit it – and then the creature had big black eyes. It had five fingers on each of its two hands and it had two feet, so it was close enough to a human.

The creature slowly looked in her direction, its eyes lighting up a bit.

"So you're the one that found the…" it started to say, and by its voice she could tell that it was male, but he didn't get very far in talking because as soon as he had started to make a noise, Kristina threw the multi-colored stone at him.

"Ouch," he declared and then went to pick up the stone. Kristina was wishing she wouldn't have come outside in the first place.

"Take it," she said, trying to stop her rapid breathing from her surprise at whatever was standing in front of her.

"I don't take it that that was a very nice way to treat a guest. Usually your species…" the creature stopped talking and looked at her for a moment, "your breathing rate has accelerated far beyond what your species' vital organs can handle."

She nodded and, after a while, her breathing slowed. The creature seemed to relax at this because he started to talk again.

"I was going to show you a proper way that your species greet one another. Here, you do something like this, my name is Antos," the creature said while his hand reached out to her.

"Ok and I'm…" she started to say but then Antos held up his hand.

"Kristina Calland," Antos said, "I've been watching you."

When Antos said that, Kristina started to remember something. She had felt like someone had been watching her for the past few months, ever since she had found that stone.

_It all revolves around that stone…_ she thought as she stared at the object that Antos had in his hand. Antos glanced down at the stone and held it out to her.

"I think I should give you this back now," he said, expecting for her to reach for it. When she didn't, he looked confused.

"I don't want it," she said as she stared at the ground, "ever since I found that stone, bad things have been happening."

Antos stared at the stone and then back at her, a look similar to sympathy on his face.

"I'm sorry for that," Antos said, "but I'm here to make everything better. That is why I have been watching you."

"Better? How could _you_ make things better?" she asked, a bit of bitterness present in her voice.

"I'm your… how would you put it? Guardian?" he answered after a moment.

"And why should I believe you?" Kristina asked, not really feeling in the mood for this waste of time, but what Antos said next soured her mood even more.

"I know everything that has happened these past months; how that man raped you and that resulted in your child, you then going to tell your strange neighbor about everything…" Antos stated, but she cut him off.

"I get it! You don't need to say any more!" she shouted, feeling wetness start to pool in her eyes, the liquid then spilling down her face and onto the ground. Antos looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry for bringing those events up. I forgot how quickly your species can change emotions," he said while he held out the stone again. This time, she took it and instantly felt a bit better from the warmth it radiated.

"Ok, I believe you. But why wait until now to come?" she said after a few moments.

"I did have to do some research on your species; it would be unwise for me to come here unprepared, correct?" Antos answered, making Kristina a bit suspicious.

"So… what? You're some kind of alien?" she asked, not really sure of what to expect the answer he gave her.

"To us, your species are the aliens, but call it what you want," Antos replied while looking back at the lake suddenly.

"What?" she asked, looking in the same direction as he was; trying to see something but failing. He looked at her and then back at the lake.

"I need to go," he said simply. Then he started to walk away, suddenly leaving Kristina feeling panicked.

"Wait!" she shouted as she grabbed his blue arm, which felt strangely like a human's to her, "When will you come back?"

"Soon," was his only answer before she felt herself growing weak; darkness then covering her vision.

* * *

Sorry about the long wait for this chapter; I have still been trying to work on my other fanfictions as well and school is being… well, school. If you have any questions about this fanfiction so far, please feel free to PM me, but please note that I will not give away spoilers; that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	4. All Just a Dream?

**wicked falcon:** Thanks for the review! And yes, her life did get a lot more complicated.

* * *

Chapter 3: All Just a Dream?

Kristina woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring next to her. She quickly turned and saw that it read _8:30 AM_. She looked around, confused for a moment. She was back in her room, inside her house.

_Was it all just a dream?_ She wondered as she moved to get out of bed, but something stopped her. She felt something warm in her hand and opened it, seeing the multi-colored stone.

She bit her lip, trying to decide what to do with the stone. She went over to the window and was about to throw it out when she remembered that Antos had told her to "hang on to it". She sighed, not really wanting to keep the stone, but still put it on her bedside table.

She walked over to her dresser and grabbed a green short-sleeved dress with flowers on it, then walking into the bathroom to get a shower. When she was done, she quickly got changed and then went back over to the bedside table, picking up the stone and slipping it into a pocket at the bottom of the dress.

Looking out the window and seeing that it was a sunny day, Kristina decided that she would take a walk and possibly go and visit Martha sometime later in the day.

She opened the screen door and walked outside, pausing for a moment when a fresh breeze came up. She closed her eyes in pleasure before continuing to walk, avoiding the area of the forest that she had seen the night before.

_It felt so real,_ Kristina thought as she walked, _but when I try and remember everything, it seems fuzzy. Was it a dream?_

She came to a fork in the road; the left would lead to the shoreline and the right would lead to the village, where Martha lived. Kristina decided to take the left road and continued walking, already feeling the change between textures as cement turned to dirt. The scenery around her was constant for a while, trees then faded away and the smell of water was around her.

She stopped when she got to the beach area, looking around at the waves that were sending up spray into the air when they hit the sand. She took off her shoes and left them at the side of the path, knowing that they were in no danger of being taken since not many people came here.

Kristina walked to the water's edge and smiled when the water ran over her bare feet. She had always loved the beach when she was little; Martha and her had always come down on Friday afternoons after school was done for the day. She felt a bit of a sad feeling at the carefree feeling, but she decided that that was the past and that things were different now.

She walked along the shoreline, leaving footprints in the sand behind her, only for them to be washed away by the waves. She continued walking until she came close to the end of the shoreline, where areas of rocks lay near the end.

She looked behind her and saw the long line of sand that she had to walk back and was about to leave the area when she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

Kristina turned back around and saw that a bit into the rocky area was what looked like an old cave. She stared at it for a while, not really sure if the cave had been there when she was little, but she blamed it either on her not noticing or on erosion.

_After all, everything changes once in a while,_ she thought as she continued to stare at the cave. After a while, she saw that the sun was getting a bit low, signaling that it was around two or three in the afternoon.

When she looked back at the cave, she felt a strange uncomfortable feeling. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was watching her and, when she saw nothing, quickly walked back to the beginning of the beach area.

Kristina quickly grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. She then walked back to the fork in the road and walked down the path that led to Martha's house. She walked through the village and went to Martha's back door, knocking twice so her friend could hear her.

When someone did come to the door, it was not Martha, but Martha's twelve year old daughter Leah. The girl looked a bit surprised at first, but then Kristina was relieved that her friend's daughter smiled at her.

"Are you here to see my mum?" Leah asked in a sweet voice. Kristina nodded and the girl let her in through the door, quickly running around the corner and yelling, "Mum, someone's here to see you!"

Kristina laughed a bit at the girl's behavior, but then she smiled when she saw Martha come through the doorway.

"Hi Kristina!" Martha greeted warmly, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A bit," Kristina replied with a smile. Martha nodded.

"That's good. Any reason that you've come to see me?" her friend asked and Kristina nodded.

"I really wanted to talk to you about a dream I had last night. Or at least, I think it was a dream," she said and Martha motioned for her to come into the living room.

"What was the dream about?" Martha asked her when they were situated on one of the couches. Kristina thought for a moment.

"It was really weird. I'm not actually sure if there was a whole 'theme' to it, but there was this strange creature that could talk, and it said something about being my 'guardian'. It was blue with white spots and it had big black eyes, but it looked sort of like a human," she described the dream as best as she could. Martha looked confused when she was done, but it looked as if her friend had some idea of what she had just said.

"You mean, you dreamed about something like an alien?" Martha asked with a puzzled look on her face. Kristina nodded.

"Something like that, but the strange thing is that I am not sure if it was a dream or not," she said, making Martha look a bit concerned.

"So, you think that you met an alien?" Martha questioned her.

"Well, if it wasn't a dream, I guess so," Kristina said while staring at her friend. Martha had on another concerned face, but then it turned into a smile.

"I think I know what happened," Martha declared in a happy voice. Kristina was a bit surprised at her friend's declaration.

"You do?" she asked. Her friend nodded.

"Yeah, you probably just had a dream because of something you read," Martha said. Kristina was a bit confused about that.

"Yeah, but I didn't read anything last night," she said in a confused voice. Martha looked at her with a smile before answering.

"Well, it doesn't have to be that you read something the night before, it could be from a few days ago or even something from a long time ago," Martha said, but Kristina didn't know what to think. She didn't think she had read anything on Aliens before, but then again she wasn't really thinking straight at the moment.

"Thanks Martha, I think I got it now," Kristina said in a happy tone, now realizing that her friend was probably right.

"Glad I could help," Martha said. Kristina said goodbye to both Martha and Leah and went back to her house. When she got there, she sat down on her bed.

_It was all just a dream,_ Kristina thought with relief as she got up and walked into the forest. She got to the pond that had been in her dream, staring out across the water and laughing a bit at her vivid imagination.

She reached her hand into her pocket and took out the stone, looking at it before throwing it far into the lake; the light from the stone eventually fading as it sunk with one thought in her mind,

_It was all just a dream._

* * *

Sorry it is kind of short, but I bet you didn't see that coming. Also, I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter I have been working on my other fanfictions and on something special (hint: it's not on my profile so it's a complete surprise). I really would like to know what you thought about this chapter. And now I have a question for you: Was it all just a dream, or was it real?

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	5. Never Should Have Come

**wicked falcon: **Thanks! And yeah, that is a good guess, it's sort of like Alice in Wonderland possibly with what you said about guessing reality.

* * *

Chapter 4: Never Should Have Come

Kristina felt like someone had just poured a cold bucket of ice water on her when she woke up at one in the morning. She shivered and wondered why she felt so cold; it was spring with warm weather.

She walked over to the temperature reader on her wall and saw that it read _72 degrees Celsius_. She shook her head, feeling wide awake now and knowing that she would not be able to go to sleep.

Kristina felt a strange urge to go for a walk, and so that is what she did. She went to the beach again and walked along the shoreline, not really caring that she was still in her night clothes and her feet were getting wet.

She continued to walk along the shoreline when she came upon the rocky area, her eyes instantly falling to the cave.

She started to walk towards it, feeling a strange air coming from the cave. When she got to the entrance, she stuck her hand in the air and felt warm air coming from the cave.

Kristina looked around to see if the cave was connected to a volcano from the outside, but she didn't see anything. Then she had an idea.

_Maybe this cave is where all the warm air is being kept,_ she thought, _but how?_

Curiosity overcame her as she started to walk into the cave, instantly feeling the warmth surround her. She looked around and saw a dim light coming from the walls, wishing for once that she had kept that stone so she could see better.

Kristina shook her head.

_It was good that I got rid of that stone, it made me think too much about that dream. And as Martha says, "it is not good to dwell on the past,"_ Kristina thought as she started to walk deeper into the cave through the tunnel.

She looked along the walls and thought it was strange that they seemed to glow, almost as if there were glow sticks inside of them.

The deeper she went into the cave the more the walls seemed to change color. First they were an orange color, then changing to yellow, green, red, and finally blue.

The tunnels came to an end when she saw a light ahead. She thought that it was a way out, so she ran forward, only to see that she was at a dead end. This didn't disappoint her though, because she then was surprised by what she saw.

The room had all of the colors she had seen along the way, except they seemed to be in the walls and shining together.

She saw a hole in the wall and walked over to it, gasping in surprise at what she saw. She stood up and looked in the wall again, making sure that she was seeing correctly.

Sticking her hand in the wall, she pulled out something that looked very similar to the multi-colored stone she had found.

_But why?_ She thought, but didn't have much longer to dwell on it. A sudden force knocked her to the ground, making the stone fly out of her hands. In that instant, she knew one thing:

_I shouldn't have come here._

* * *

I know, another short chapter, but I couldn't help but leave it off there. So, I have a few questions for you: Why do you think Kristina found something like the multi-colored stone in the wall of the cave? What do you think made her want to go to the cave? And what do you think is now attacking her? I know, so many questions, but I love feedback (as long as it's not flames). Either way, I hope you enjoyed and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	6. All A Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: All a Misunderstanding

Kristina started to back against the wall, already starting to feel dizzy because of the constant blue blur that was moving in her line of sight. She couldn't really see it, but she knew that the blue thing was probably another one of Antos' species.

_No!_ She rebuked herself, _that was just a dream!_

But the more she tried to stare at the fast moving blur, the more she started to doubt that she had been dreaming.

Kristina was then thrown against the wall as the blue blur hit her again, this time making her cringe in pain.

She looked at her right arm and saw that there were three dark red claw marks, already starting to bleed. She clenched her hand against it to try and stop it from bleeding too much and trying to get it to clot, but she was getting more nervous about the blue blur that was coming towards her.

Kristina gasped when she saw that it was coming straight towards her, probably with the intention to kill her. She wrapped her arms around her and ducked her head, hoping that the creature would go away. She felt a whoosh of air beside her and looked up, seeing another blue object through her blurred vision.

_Not another one,_ she thought with dread, already feeling sick and tired from whatever was on the creature's claws. It was then that she realized that she had been crying.

She brought her hand up and wiped her eyes, finally getting a clearer image of the view in front of her. She saw what looked to be two blue creatures, one of them being Antos.

The other one looked like it was a wolf-alien hybrid. It was blue and had huge black eyes, but it had patches of blue fur and three sharp claws instead of fingers. She cringed, knowing that was what had caused her injury. The other thing, the wolf-alien hybrid looked angry and like it wanted to rip her to shreds.

She could tell Antos and the other alien were talking, but she couldn't understand them. When she tried to, all that came through were a bunch of complicated words, if you could even call them that.

She groaned as her head started to hurt and leaned her forehead against her legs. What seemed like centuries later, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Antos holding something in his hand. She took it and realized that it was the multi-colored stone.

_But I threw it in the lake!_ She thought with confusion, _maybe he just got one out of the hole in the wall._

"To answer your question, I had to fish that out of the lake," Antos answered, this time she was able to understand him, and he did not seem pleased.

"Get her out of here! I don't care if anything depends on it! I'll kill her next time she comes here!" the wolf-alien snarled at Antos before crawling up to the ceiling and into a hole, Kristina guessed that was where it had come from.

"Come on," Antos said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the cavern, but he stopped when she winced.

"It hurts," she said as he stared at her arm, apparently it hadn't clotted enough to stop bleeding completely, but it had helped some. The only downside was that it was now stinging like she was burnt.

"When we get back to your house, I'll treat it," Antos said before pulling her again, not stopping this time when she winced again.

Kristina guessed that he was really mad, he had never really acted this way before, but then again she hadn't known him for that long.

_Am I dreaming again?_ She wondered, but some part of her knew that she wasn't because of the pain she was in.

The normally long trip to her house seemed like only a few seconds; she was now situated on her bed while Antos was rubbing some kind of cream on the cuts.

The cold feeling it brought when it was rubbed on the cuts soothed the pain a bit, but she wasn't quite sure where the cream had even come from.

"You weren't supposed to be there," Antos started out, his voice definitely full of anger.

"All I wanted to do was…" Kristina started, but Antos interrupted her.

"You could have been killed! Then where I would have been? You were supposed to hang onto the _Ishi_ too! But you just had to throw it away!" Antos declared angrily.

"Well I thought that I just had a strange dream!" Kristina said in her defense, "And I talked to Martha so…"

"Yeah, I know that you talked to your strange neighbor, but I swear, your species is too skeptical!" Antos declared. The room lapsed into uncomfortable silence, but then Kristina thought of something.

"What is an _Ishi_?" She asked, remembering that Antos had said the strange word.

"It's that stone," Antos said, sounding much calmer, which made Kristina glad that he wasn't mad anymore.

"What does it do?" she asked, curious about the stone that seemed to bring her so much bad luck.

"It's got… certain qualities. One of them is to understand our language, although in time you should be able to understand us without it," Antos explained.

"So far, I think the only thing that it is good for is to bring me bad luck," Kristina said in a sad voice as she looked at the wall. When she looked back, Antos was staring at her with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, I need to be going," he said in a sad tone. Kristina blinked, but then when she looked again, Antos wasn't in the room with her.

She quickly sat up and looked around. Her gaze then fell to her arm, which was almost completely healed by now. She looked at her alarm clock, remembering that when they got back it had been almost three in the morning.

But when she looked at it again, she saw the strange shapes and numbers that she had seen the night she had met Antos.

She fell back onto her bed, figuring that she should rest, but knowing that she wasn't going to be able to. Her thoughts drifted, mainly heading back to Antos and wondering why this was happening to her.

* * *

Sorry this was a bit late (at least, I think it was). At least it's a bit longer, right? Sorry, I have been kind of preoccupied since I have to take three extra classes this summer, but I will update when I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	7. Things Get Stranger

Chapter 6: Things get Stranger

Kristina sighed while trying to wipe some of the sleep from her eyes. She knew that all of this was partially her fault, since she hadn't stopped thinking about certain things she hadn't been able to go to sleep for hours.

Her hand drifted to her bag, feeling the indent of the _Ishi_ from the pocket that she had dropped it into.

She thought about throwing it somewhere again or possibly selling it to one of the curio shops in town, but she knew that Antos would just go get it again; plus she didn't want to turn on the news to see that Antos had robbed the store.

Her thoughts drifted back to everything that had happened over the past month.

_Why is this happening to me?_ She wondered, _what did I do to have this happen?_

She had pondered these questions and many more the night before, but again she could still not find the answers to them. She stopped for a moment and stared at the sign leading into the town. Thinking over a few things, she started to wonder about last night again.

_Maybe throwing the Ishi away wouldn't be such a bad idea…_ she thought again, but then shook her head when the events of last night came into her head.

Kristina continued to walk through the town, greeting some of her friends from her earlier school years. Deciding that she should go to the old antique and bookstore, she turned onto the road that would lead her to both.

She knocked on the door to the bookstore and greeted the librarian, heading to look at the "supernatural" section of the books.

Scanning through the shelves of books, she instantly noticed one called "The Realm of the Supernatural".

Grabbing it and sitting down in a chair, she quickly scanned over the table of contents, stopping when she saw a chapter titled "Unearthly Visitors".

_Maybe this has something about Antos in it,_ Kristina guessed as she turned to the beginning of the chapter, instantly noticing a picture on the left hand side of the page.

The picture was of something that looked similar to Antos, only it looked similar to a hieroglyphic or drawing someone had done long ago. She looked down to where the caption should be, but the only thing she saw was a few ripped edges of where the caption was.

_How rude,_ Kristina thought as she looked at the picture again. She studied it more closely, indeed seeing that the picture was similar to Antos but with a few changes. Her eyes darted from the picture to the missing caption, making an idea form in her head.

_Maybe Antos ripped the caption out,_ she thought but then shook her head, wanting to laugh at her silly theories.

She scanned over the next few pages of the chapter and decided to rent out the book. She went up to the librarian and gave her the book. The librarian smiled sweetly at her.

"Studying up on aliens, dear?" the old lady asked sweetly. Kristina smiled and nodded.

For a moment, she thought she saw a glimpse of worry and fear spread across the old lady's face, but if she did, it was quickly replaced with a smile. The librarian gave her the book.

"It's due in two weeks, dear," she said. Kristina nodded and was just about to walk out the door when she heard the old lady's voice again.

"Do be careful, Kristina. If you are thinking of messing with that kind of stuff, I would suggest otherwise," the old lady said with an air of caution.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about me," Kristina replied quickly, "I have Martha for a friend. Thanks for the book anyway."

The old lady nodded and Kristina quickly hurried out the door, hoping the librarian hadn't been spying on her.

_That was odd,_ Kristina thought worried, _can she read minds? I didn't even tell her my name._

Deciding to forget about the librarian for now, Kristina walked over to the antique store and opened the door, slipping inside. The old man who ran the store just took one look at her from where he was sitting and then returned to reading his book.

_He could at least be more social,_ Kristina thought as she started to walk among the aisles of artifacts. Most of them she had seen before from her earlier visits, but she did always like to come and look to see if there was anything new.

When she got to the aisle at the back of the store, she still hadn't found anything. Disappointed, she was going to leave when she saw something shining at her side.

Looking down, she saw that her bag was lite up a bit. She quickly kneeled down and opened her bag, looking in the pocket with the _Ishi_ and seeing it glow.

_Why's it doing that?_ She wondered, bringing it out of her pocket and fingering it in her hand, turning it over and over again.

She then glanced up, seeing one of the artifacts giving out a similar glow as the _Ishi_ was in the rainbow hue. She stared back down at the _Ishi_ and then back up at the artifact.

Taking it down from the shelf, she saw that it was some sort of old book. She sat down on the ground, glancing as both the _Ishi_ and book glowed brighter the closer they were together.

She set the _Ishi_ back into her bag and set the book on her lap, opening it and staring at the pages, not quite believing what she saw.

She ran her fingers over the pages, feeling the indents from the symbols and drawings on pages. The symbols looked just like the ones that had kept appearing on her alarm clock.

Deciding to see how much the book cost, she closed it and was getting up when she heard something like broken glass come from inside the book. Not wanting to get something broken, she opened the book to the middle and gasped at what she saw, dropping the book and making a clattering noise when it hit the ground.

She heard a startled grunt from the front of the store, panicking a bit when she started to hear the old man start to get up from his chair.

"Are you alright, miss?" the old man asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought I saw a mouse," Kristina shouted back, sighing in relief when she heard the old man sit down again.

She sat back down on the ground and picked up the book, turning to the middle and gently running her fingers over the fragments of what looked to be a _Ishi_.

She quickly hurried to the front of the room and bought the book, putting it in with the one she got from the library.

_I should probably look at this more,_ she thought as she looked at the bag while walking to her home.

When she got to the road that lead to her house, she heard footsteps behind her. Panicking a bit, she quickly turned around and punched her follower in the face, earning an "Ow" from her pursuer.

When she saw the flash of blue skin hit the ground, she instantly realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry Antos," she apologized as she helped him up, "but why were you following me?"

"Your species is a lot stronger than I thought it was," Antos said with a bit of a smile, "and I was practicing what your species calls 'stealth'."

Kristina laughed when she heard his excuse.

"But aren't you worried about being seen?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"No, it's almost nighttime," Antos said, making Kristina look up at the sky, "and your road is very remote."

As she looked at the sky, she saw that the sun was already setting.

_That's weird,_ she thought,_ the sun was high in the sky when I went into the antique store._

"Are you coming?" Antos asked, startling her a bit. She looked around and saw that they were at the entrance to the forest near her house.

_How did we get here?_ Kristina wondered, a little bit afraid.

"Coming where?" she asked as the breeze picked up a bit, making her shiver.

"I thought I asked you if you wanted to see my temporary home?" Antos asked with a bit of amusement at her not remembering.

"Your… temporary home?" she repeated, realizing what he had just said.

"Yes, do you want to?" Antos asked her seriously this time. She felt a sudden rush of excitement and happiness run through her.

"Sure!" she exclaimed before running to follow him.

* * *

I figured that I would leave it off there, since it has something for you to look forward to. I'm really sorry that this is late again, but I had a moment where I didn't remember what this whole chapter was about. I'm just wondering now what you think Antos' home is like, or if you have any ideas for what is going to happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	8. Antos' Home

**AnimeWolfGirl16:** Thanks for the review! And good guess on what Antos' home would be! I also agree with you on Kristina punching Antos! :)

* * *

Chapter 7: Antos' Home

"Here we are," Antos said as they stood at the edge of the lake in the forest. Kristina, on the other hand, was feeling confused and unenthusiastic while standing at the edge of the lake, staring at the same usual scene that greeted her each time she came here.

"So…" Kristina started, "what am I supposed to be looking at?"

Antos gave her a confused look and pointed with his hand out to the center of the lake.

"My home?" he answered, while staring at her with confusion.

"Yeah? Well, I don't see it," Kristina stated, feeling a bit frustrated that Antos would drag her out here for nothing.

Antos continued to stare at her for a few minutes and, just when Kristina thought about going home, he looked like he had just realized something.

"Oh!" he exclaimed before he started to walk closer to the water, pulling her with him.

"I really don't want to get wet," she stated as they got closer and closer to the water. Antos just looked at her again and continued to walk.

Just when she thought that she was going to get pulled into the water, the surface of the water seemed to have an invisible path on it.

"I'm walking… on water?" she questioned as she stared at the water beneath her feet.

"What?" Antos questioned but then perked up, "oh one moment."

The _Ishi_ then started to glow, along with the fragments in the book she had bought, and then she saw a shape slowly start to appear.

It looked as if it was made of metal, and it was a strange shape, almost as if it were a cross between a circle and triangle.

Antos suddenly stopped when they had been walking for a while.

"What are you doing?" she asked when she nearly ran into him.

"Didn't want you to get wet," Antos said as a light seemed to shine from the 'ship'. She watched as a ramp opened up and saw that the shining was coming from inside the ship.

"Is this your…" she started to ask but couldn't finish.

"Home?" he confirmed, "yes."

When the ramp was fully extended, Kristina saw that it stopped right in front of Antos. He then continued to lead her up the ramp.

A bright light shown in her vision before she saw that they were in a room. Multi-colored lights floated in rays across the dark room.

"Sorry," Antos apologized, "we need to go through here before coming into the main area."

"It's ok," Kristina answered as she stared mesmerized by the area around her, "it's like something out of a dream."

Antos stopped once again and stared at the wall. Kristina wondered why. Before she could ask though, Antos looked back at her.

"You should probably let me do the talking," Antos said as he fixed her with a hard look.

"Any specific reason?" Kristina hinted, hoping he would give her an answer. Antos just shrugged.

"You'll see," he said as he continued to lead her towards the wall. Before she knew it, she went through the wall and was on the other side, a big room filled with lots of corridors was in front of her.

The walls were a black to shiny dark blue while the floors were the same. All around her, going in and out of the hallways, were a bunch of other aliens that looked like Antos or the type that had attacked her in the cave.

"Want me to show you around?" Antos asked, cutting through the stupor she had been in. The only thing she could do was nod.

Antos gave a half smile and started to pull her along. He led her down each of the different corridors and explained what was in each, giving her a quick glance before pulling her along to the next one.

Kristina felt like his home was endless. They came to one room in which Antos stopped at.

The room had different sorts of contraptions in it, as well as another long hallway that started at the end of the room.

"I'll only explain a few things since it would probably take years for you to memorize them with your species' understanding," Antos said as he led her over to a table with a few of the contraptions on them.

_Why would I need to memorize them?_ Kristina thought with confusion, but didn't have time to ask since Antos started to explain right away.

"This is called a neclen," Antos said as he pointed to a net looking object. The net looked like any normal net, which made Kristina confused.

"What does it do?" she asked as she tried to get a closer look at it, but she didn't really see anything different about it.

"You throw it at something and the neclen doesn't let go. If the object struggles, the neclen digs into the object till it stops struggling," Antos explained, but then got a thoughtful look on his face, "although, maybe it would be easier if I just showed you."

Without turning around, Antos picked up the neclen and threw it at something behind them, a cutting sound resonating off of the walls.

Kristina turned around and looked to see that Antos had thrown the neclen at a hay bundle; the object was now cut into pieces.

_Shows how good of an aim he has,_ Kristina thought with a shiver. She turned her attention back to Antos, _or maybe that's his idea of showing off._

"And this, is a syringe," Antos pointed to the next object which looked very much like a normal syringe, but Kristina knew by then not to get fooled again.

"And what's its special power?" Kristina asked, wondering what it could do.

"Nothing, it's just a normal syringe," Antos said with a bit of a laugh. Kristina started to smile and pointed at a few strange looking objects.

"And what do those do?" she asked as she pointed at them. She thought that she felt Antos tense up beside her, and she thought she was correct when he said,

"I can't explain that to you."

"Why not?" she asked, feeling confused.

"It's too complicated," Antos said as he quickly pulled her away from the table and into a hallway. Antos' change in mood made her a bit worried, but she stopped thinking when she saw what was in this room.

The room was completely black, all except for a huge door in the middle and another tunnel leading off to a small room. But Kristina was more focused on the huge door. It spanned many feet into the air and was attached to the wall, almost in an arch like design. But what puzzled her the most was a pulsing red glow in the middle of the door.

Just before she could get a better view of the door, Antos quickly turned around and went through the where they had come, taking another hallway.

"Wrong turn," he muttered as he pulled on her wrist to go faster, "we had better get you out of here."

"Why?" she asked and then realized that they were out of the ship and walking onto the water again.

"Because you have overstayed your welcome," A voice snarled from behind her.

The next thing she knew was that she felt a terrible pain across her back and Antos' hand was no longer in hers. She heard furious snarling from behind her, but that was then blotted out by the rush of water that covered her ears.

She then tried to turn towards the surface, seeing Antos and another alien above her before realizing that she was sinking, not able to move towards the air.

* * *

Sorry I figured that I would end it at a cliffhanger. I'm sorry that I couldn't explain Antos' home more, but I didn't really get a big glimpse of it in my dream, plus there are certain reasons the scenes that I put in were shown (which you might have already guessed some). Just a warning, but this fanfiction will be catching up soon to the prologue, not for a while, but I just wanted you to know. Please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	9. Antos has a What?

Chapter 8: Antos has a… What?

Kristina couldn't swim for some reason and the water was closing around her fast. She looked down and saw that there seemed to be some kind of rope around her, but it only appeared when light hit it.

She tried to reach down and grab it, but she felt it tighten and saw red seep into the water.

_It's sort of like a neclen,_ she realized, _did Antos say anything about how to get out of a neclen?_

She tried to think if he did, but the lack of air made her memory fuzzy. She could no longer see the surface, but she did see figures above the surface.

_Antos,_ she thought, but then remembered that the voice that probably pushed her in sounded like Antos, _did you do this to me?_

She suddenly felt overcome with loss and sadness; if Antos had betrayed her, then she really didn't know what to do. Then, she wondered why it even mattered to her, but as the darkness closed in, she closed her eyes and let her mind go blank.

The next thing she knew was that she was being pulled upwards; the rush of water running past her made her somewhat aware of this. She then felt a force above her, but it was quickly broken.

Feeling air enter her lungs so suddenly, Kristina started to choke on what was supposed to be keeping her alive. When she opened her eyes to see what was holding her, she saw that it was Antos.

_Why would Antos betray me only to push me into the water?_ She wondered but then shook her head, deciding that maybe Antos wasn't the one trying to harm her. She looked back up at Antos and saw an angry and frustrated look on his face.

When she felt herself being lowered to the ground, she braced herself to land on the water again; only to be surprised when she felt soft grass under her. She looked down and confirmed her guess as she saw that she was at the water's edge.

"Seriously?" she heard Antos mutter angrily as he walked away from her and went to stand on the water. She then saw him look over at the other alien, which Kristina couldn't see from this far away since water was still obscuring her vision.

"Touch… her… I'll…" were the only jumbled words that Kristina could understand next, making her wonder why she couldn't understand as Antos dove back into the water. The other alien seemingly looked over at her with an angry expression on its face.

Kristina looked beside her and saw her bag sitting on the ground, apparently untouched by the water. She felt into her pocket and knew that the _Ishi_ was no longer there.

_That's probably what Antos went to get…_ she thought with a sigh,_ again._

Antos then resurfaced, standing at where the water path started and in front of her, almost protectively.

"Why… that…?" she once again felt confused by the jumble of words, as well as why she didn't have the _Ishi_ back yet.

_Probably just slipped his mind,_ Kristina thought as she went to tap Antos' arm from where she was sitting.

"Can I have the _Ishi_ back?" she asked as he looked to stare at her. Antos shook his head as a "no", frustrating her a bit.

_Fine,_ she thought angrily, _but I want to know what you are saying._

She went over to the bag and grabbed the book she had gotten earlier; the noise of her turning to the page with the fragments making Antos and the other alien look at her.

Antos quickly looked at the book and got an amused expression on his face, as well as the other alien.

She quickly grabbed a fragment and held it, then focusing back in on Antos and the other alien's conversation.

_Why isn't this working?_ She thought with anger when all she could make out were jumbled words again.

Antos and the other alien seemed to be yelling at each other again; Kristina could tell just as much by their volume.

"Why… you… her…?" she got out from Antos, not understanding the conversation at all. She looked over at the other alien to see that it had come closer now, looking quite angry.

"You… fall… for… human?!" the other alien shouted back; Kristina guessed it was a boy by its tone of voice.

Kristina then felt a buzzing in her head, knowing that she could not try and decipher Antos and the other alien's conversation any longer without the _Ishi_.

She put her head one her knees as the angry conversation faded into the common sounds of the forest, leaving her to her thoughts. Some part of her wanted to continue to listen in, but she knew that it wouldn't be smart; who knew what would happen if she did?

Her thoughts drifted back to the other alien and the conversation - well the part of it - she had understood.

_Antos didn't push me into the water; the other alien did,_ Kristina reassured herself,_ now how does he know about me?_

She glanced back up and got a few more bits of the conversation.

"You… mission…" she could tell her translation was getting worse by the words that came from the other alien. So she tuned out the conversation and went back to her thoughts.

_What could they possibly be talking about? It's so hard to understand without the Ishi, and the fragments from the book don't seem to work either,_ she mused while thinking back to the conversation she had witnessed.

Suddenly she remembered something about what she had understood.

"_You fall for human"?_ She remembered the other alien say, _Does that mean that Antos…?_

Before she could finish her thoughts, she felt the _Ishi_ get pushed into her hand and a clearer translation of Antos' words came into her head.

"Sorry for the delay," he mumbled while she stood up, still keeping her distance from the other alien. She looked at him with some curiosity, but she knew that the alien would probably try and still kill her with the way that he was staring at her.

Antos, seeing the look on her face, seemed to sense her discomfort.

"Kristina, I would like you to meet my brother, Malron," Antos said as he motioned towards the other alien, "and Malron, this is Kristina."

The other alien, Malron, seemed to have a look of disgust on his face at Antos' actions.

"You are acting more like their species every day," Malron spat at Antos with disgust. Kristina wondered what Antos' brother seemed to have against him.

"That is a good thing, considering the circumstances…" Antos started to say, but was interrupted by his brother.

"Good thing?!" Malron spat, "how is that a good thing? You are going to be jeopardizing the mission if you keep…!"

Kristina didn't get the chance to continue to understand the conversation because Antos suddenly ripped the _Ishi_ out of her hand, severing the translation.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as she tried to reach for it, only for her head to start throbbing again.

Antos grabbed her arm and led her away from the lake, back towards her house.

_Why does Malron hate Antos so much?_ Kristina thought as she let herself be led, the steady stream of curses from Malron being blurred out by distance.

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner; I'm actually on vacation now with limited internet access so this was hard for me to upload. So, Antos has a brother… who hates him… why do you think that it? To tell you the truth, when I first planned out this fanfiction, I didn't even give a thought about Antos having a brother, but the reason I put Malron in pertains to what will happen when this fanfiction is done. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	10. One Important Question

Chapter 9: One Important Question

"Sorry about that," Antos stated when they were back at the house. Kristina currently had a death grip on the _Ishi_, considering the fact that she didn't want Antos to take it away from her again.

"It's fine," she stated coldly as she stared at the wall. Some part of her was mad at Antos since she felt he had no right to treat her as he did: rushing her out of his home and nearly getting drowned by his brother.

_ What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought with a bit of a headache, _I should probably go talk to Martha or something…_

She looked back at where Antos was now standing in her house, a somewhat saddened look on his face. Kristina sighed before staring back at the wall, glancing at Antos from time to time from the corner of her eye.

"Why does your brother hate you so much?" Kristina asked, wondering about why Malron seemed so hostile towards his brother. Now it was Antos' turn to sigh.

"For multiple reasons," Antos stated, almost uninterested. That caught her a bit by surprise; sure, no one really liked talking about their families –well, everyone except Martha- but Antos was usually one who would speak openly to her.

"Like what?" she prodded, not trying to be rude, but her curiosity was getting the best of her.

"For one, apparently I am going too slowly on my mission," Antos said as he stared at the floor, but his eyes widened when he realized what he said.

"I heard you mention that before. What is your mission?" Kristina asked, but then realized that Antos had an almost sad and panicked look on his face.

"I would rather not say," he said quietly, making Kristina wonder if she had upset him.

"Does he also hate you since you are becoming more like 'my species'?" Kristina asked gently, trying to change the subject.

"I guess so," Antos said as he looked at her, "he's got too much pride if you ask me."

Kristina laughed at his remark, finding that statement was turning out to be true. Antos looked over and smiled at her response, but that quickly changed to a forlorn look.

"He also hates me for what I am," Antos said, making Kristina realize that some regret was in his tone.

_What he is?_ Confusion made her mind wheel a bit.

"But you _are_ the same species," she said as she glanced over to see that he was back to staring at the floor.

"Yes, in a sense," Antos said, not really making sense.

Kristina felt somewhat frustrated at never getting a direct answer from him. She stood up, surprising Antos from where he was standing. She started to walk over to the door, stopping with her hand on the doorknob when Antos spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a hint of caution in his voice.

"To Martha's," she replied with no further answer. Just as she opened the door, she felt something urge her to go back into the house. Instead of obeying the feeling, she stopped in the doorway with the door to outside ajar.

"You seem to depend on her a lot," Antos said from his position in the house.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked while not moving from the doorway. What Antos had just said made her somewhat curious as to where he was going with the conversation.

"You seem to go to her almost all the time, even when the times aren't stressful," Antos said with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"We are best friends. That's what best friends do," she said as she turned around to stare at him. He had this strange look on his face, and Kristina realized with dread that it almost looked murderous.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked while slowly walking closer to her. She knew that all she had to do was run out the door to escape him, should anything happen. But the strange part was that no matter how much she wanted to run, she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move.

Antos seemed to notice this because, a moment later, his eyes widened and lost their murderous glint. He turned away from her and made a frustrated noise, jumping out the open window the next moment.

She stared after him for a moment before going to look out the open window, seeing that he was pacing the floor.

She decided to listen in to what he was saying, but that then proved to be a bad idea with the steady stream of curses among other things that she guessed she shouldn't have heard.

Just as she was about to head away from the window and into some quiet happy place, Antos looked over at where she was standing and stopped, looking as if he had just done the worst thing possible.

Upon being seen by Antos, Kristina started to quickly back away from the window before going to sit completely still on her bed. She heard Antos come to the doorway and stop; their positions now being completely stopped.

"Sorry about that," Antos said before adding, "again."

"It's ok," she whispered, feeling genuinely creeped out now even though that was the last thing she would have felt with Antos near her.

She heard Antos take a deep breath before coming over to pull her up off the bed.

"Come on," he said as he started to lead her out of the house. Kristina planted her feet firmly into the ground.

"I don't want…" she started to say, but then her feelings swapped on her, making her feel like she wanted to go, "ok."

She looked at Antos as he led her through a section of the forest she didn't know; he seemed to look sorry about something.

_Probably about the way he treated me earlier,_ Kristina guessed as she continued to be led.

The moon was already in the sky when Antos stopped. Kristina was going to ask him why he stopped, but she didn't because of something she saw ahead.

A glowing light seemed to be coming from beyond a line of trees that Antos had stopped before. Kristina suddenly began to feel afraid.

"Look, if you moved or something, I don't need to see where…" she started to say, but stopped when Antos started to drag her forward.

"We didn't relocate," he said with some amusement in his voice, "I just thought you would like to see this."

_See what?_ She thought as she continued to be led towards the light, no longer afraid of what Antos had to show her.

She gasped in a mix of delight and awe as she saw where Antos had led her.

They were now standing in the middle of a small clearing, lit up by different colored lightning bugs. In the middle of the clearing was a small pool of glowing water.

"What is that?" she asked as she pointed at the water.

"It's an equivalent to a hot spring for our species," Antos explained as they walked over to the water. Kristina took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the water, realizing that Antos was right by the heat that was produced beneath her feet.

"It's so pretty," Kristina whispered, remembering about the times when school was out, and Martha and her would go walking in the woods, finding little springs of warm water.

She looked behind her and saw that Antos was standing awkwardly apart a few feet away from the water.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Kristina asked him, confused when he shook his head.

"No," he said as he came to sit beside her, "but there is something I would like to ask you."

Kristina glanced over at him, wondering what he was wanting.

"What is it?" she asked, thoroughly confused. Antos looked at the water for a moment before he looked back at her, a sense of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked softly, "back to my real home?"

She sat straight up, feeling a sense of unease enter her.

"Your real home?" she asked quickly and uncertainly, "as in 'planet'?"

Antos nodded, making her feel alarmed. He somehow seemed to sense this, since the next thing he did was try to explain better.

"I am going to need to leave soon, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me," he explained, looking at her, "you don't need to decide right away…"

Kristina started to stand up and back away from him before he could continue.

"I'm going to need some time…" she started to say, but then she knew her voice would fail her. She turned around and sprinted into the darkness, trusting her emotions to lead her through the unfamiliar part of the forest.

She heard voices behind her, but she didn't want to make them out. She continued to run, ignoring the ache in her side, wanting nothing more than to be home, for this to have all been a dream.

_Why couldn't Martha have been right?_ She wondered angrily as she continued to run.

Somehow, she made it back to her house at the edge of the woods. She immediately went and lay down on her bed, knowing with her jumbled emotions that she would get no sleep.

* * *

I know, two chapters in one day might be overwhelming, but this is sort of to make up for the other late chapter (that, and I have next to nothing to do). I do have to ask though: did any of you think that Antos was going to ask her to marry him? I would like to know what you were wondering when you saw the chapter heading though, so please tell me in a review, as well as any other comments or suggestions. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	11. Misfortunes

** .5:** Thanks! And here is your update!

* * *

Chapter 10: Misfortunes

Kristina woke up to light shining in her face, her pillow once again wet from her tears.

Four days had gone by since Antos had asked her to come with him, and so far she had gotten nowhere in her thoughts.

_Leave?_ The thought kept striking her as ridiculous, but when she thought about never seeing Antos again, a sick feeling made its way into her.

Kristina sighed. Ever since Antos had asked her, all she had been doing was staying around her house, sitting and pondering everything that had happened in a short time. She knew that her habit over the past four days was not healthy for her, but she didn't know what else to do.

Luckily, today her head felt clearer than the others, so she decided to go for a walk. She started to walk towards the crossroads that would lead her to the town Martha lived in.

_How could I just leave?_ She asked herself with fear and sadness, not knowing where to go in all of her mixed up emotions.

Another strange thought hit her: Antos hadn't even visited in the four days after his declaration.

_How can he just do that? Just ask me and then not show himself?_ She thought with a bit of anger as she walked down the path that would lead her to Martha's place.

She decided that talking to Martha would be best, but as she saw Martha's house in the distance, Antos' words from four nights ago came back to her.

_"You seem to depend on her a lot."_

"So what if I do Antos?" she whispered, then realizing that she must appear insane to other people if they were present, seeing her talking to air.

Going to the back door, as was custom, Kristina knocked. She waited for a moment and smiled when Martha opened the door.

"Hi Martha," Kristina greeted with a smile, "Mind if I visit?"

"Not at all. Come on it," Martha said as she opened the door. Once in the kitchen, Kristina heard the loud noises that signified Martha's children being home.

_It is Saturday,_ Kristina thought with a smile, wondering where the week had went.

Martha led her into the living room, where she announced that "Tante Kristina" was here to visit.

All five of Martha's children came scampering up to her excitedly. Kristina smiled when the children often called her "tante". Since Martha had no sister, but two brothers, Martha's children often referred to her as aunt because of how much she came and visited.

"Would you like something to drink?" Martha's oldest daughter, Leah, asked in a pleasant voice.

"No thank you," she declined and Leah went back to sitting down on the ground, knitting something into a cloth.

Kristina smiled as she helped Martha to preoccupy the four other children; Eli, Sadie, Emma, and Matthew- often called Matty for short.

The day went by quicker than Kristina would have liked, but she knew that when the sun started to go down that she should be getting back to her house.

"Bye Martha!" Kristina waved back at her longtime friend as she walked back to her house, letting her friend get on with her getting the children to bed.

On her way back to the house, Kristina began to think.

_Why can't life be normal, like today?_ She spotted her house up ahead, bordering the forest that she had refused to go into since she had run away from Antos.

Taking a shower and getting changed, Kristina was just about to go to bed when the phone started to ring.

Looking at the dial number, she didn't recognize it, but started to pick up the receiver. She knew that her mother had always told her not to answer the phone when she didn't know who it was, but something was making her want to answer.

She brought the phone to her ear, secretly hoping that Antos wasn't prank calling her or anything.

"Hello?" she answered, shuddering a bit when she heard heavy breathing on the end of the line.

_Maybe I should just hang up,_ Kristina thought but then stopped when she heard a voice on the end of the line.

"Is this the other Calland residence?" the voice, a man's, asked.

_'Other'?_ She wondered, but then assumed that he was meaning about her parents.

"Yes," she answered, feeling a bit creeped out.

"We are calling to offer our condolences," the man on the other end of the line said, making Kristina freeze at his words.

"Condolences?" she repeated, wondering why the man would say that.

"Yes," the man answered, making her even more confused.

"Why would you be calling about that?" she asked, getting a somewhat sick feeling in her stomach.

"We had called earlier and left a message, but apparently you hadn't got it," the man said before continuing, "As the message before said, we are offering our condolences for the death of your parents."

"What?" she asked, feeling a lump in her throat, "how?"

"It looked to be some savage wild creature," the man said with sadness, "maybe a bear. The officials weren't sure."

Kristina blinked, thinking of hanging up the sick joker and calling her parents, but something clicked in her mind.

"When did this happen?" she asked, hoping her suspicions weren't true.

"Four days ago," the man said, leaving her speechless and he finished up the called by saying that he was very sorry.

Kristina hung up the phone and sat on her bed, not quite letting the news sink in.

_Could Antos have had anything to do with this?_ Kristina wondered before continuing to stare at the wall. How could one of the best days become one of the worst?

* * *

I'm going to end it there. I just had a thought: Am I the only person who can imagine Antos robbing a store? Also, P.S. to ** (the only person who reviewed so far last chapter, you know who you are :) )**, sorry about the type-o at the beginning of the chapter. Internet is giving me problems. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	12. Last Goodbye

Chapter 11: Last Goodbye

Kristina opened her eyes to see her bedroom through her blurry vision. Surprisingly, she felt a lot better. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was late in the night.

_I guess I fell asleep,_ she thought, but then the reality struck her again. Feeling as if there was nothing else to do, she lied back down on her bed. She closed her eyes, only to hear the sound of a knock on her door a moment later.

Getting up and staring at the door, she suddenly thought that it might be her parents coming to tell her that everything was a misunderstanding.

She had tried to call them earlier and got no reply, but they did live a while away and just could have been traveling to her house to see her when the call came.

Filled with happiness, she ran over to the door and jerked it open, her eyes filling with tears when she saw that it wasn't her parents, but instead it was Antos.

Anger and frustration built inside her, and she felt like punching him, as if he was playing a cruel joke on her, but instead she turned away and back into the house.

Antos was still standing in the doorway, and she could tell he was confused.

"Did I do something?" he asked, not moving from his spot. Kristina didn't know why he didn't just come in the house; he had done it many times before.

"No, it's not you," she managed to get out, staring at the floor as her tears fell. She felt kind of awkward standing there, almost feeling as if Antos was a stranger for the first time.

"Then what…?" Antos started, but Kristina stopped him.

"My parents are dead, ok?!" she shouted angrily, whipping around to stare at him, as if he was the one who was causing all of the misfortune in her life.

She expected him to be angry at her, but instead he just stood there, a sad and regretful expression on his face. She couldn't even tell why he looked like that; he wasn't associated with her feelings or life.

_Or is he?_ Kristina thought as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Antos stated softly. She now felt somewhat bad for yelling at him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," she apologized, going to stand back in front of the door, "Do you want to come inside?"

He didn't answer; the only thing he didn't was shake his head and look away, a faraway look in his eyes. After a few minutes had passed and he still didn't answer, she thought that she could.

"What is it?" she asked, hoping that she hadn't offended or upset him. He looked back at her and blinked a few times, almost as if he were just waking up.

"I can't come in," he said softly, making her curious to why.

"How come?" she asked, "You are welcome here. I would have told you if not."

"It's not that," Antos said as he shook his head, but then he fixed his gaze on her, "I am going to leave tonight."

Kristina had known this was coming, but she didn't expect something inside of her to start to break.

"What?" she whispered, almost afraid her voice would fail.

"I need to leave tonight. I told you that four nights ago. You have to make your choice: come with me or stay here. I will not come into your house because if you choose to stay, then I will be permanently out of your life. It will be like a dream, as you first wished."

"That was only four days…" she started, shaking her head.

"I was supposed to make you decide that night. That's why my brother got a bit upset at my waiting, but I can't force you to go," Antos said, making Kristina remember that she had heard another voice that night.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she had one question to ask him.

"Are you ever going to come back?" she asked, already feeling she knew the answer.

"No, most likely not," Antos said, and he looked away, almost as if he was afraid of something.

_How can I leave?_ She thought, but then it struck her, _I can leave. There is nothing else for me here. My parents are dead, there is nothing else. Except Martha…_

Looking at Antos, she grabbed his hand to get his attention. When he was looking at her, she spoke.

"Antos, I will go with you. But there is somewhere I need to go first," he nodded at her words, understanding what she meant.

She quickly ran into her closet and put on a white dress with a pocket at the bottom, slipping the _Ishi_ into it.

Running out to the door, she didn't see Antos. She slowed down looking around for him, but didn't see him.

"I'll wait for you there," Antos' voice came from all around her, somewhat startling her that she could hear him. She nodded, not even sure if he understood, and then started to walk towards her destination.

The walk to Martha's place had never seemed as peaceful to her as now, even in the circumstances of her reasons for seeking out her friend.

Standing outside the back door, Kristina lifted her hand to knock, hoping that her friend would come to the door and not someone else. A moment later, the sound of knocking on wood echoed, followed by the sound of footsteps from inside the house.

Martha then opened the door and quietly slipped outside.

"Kristina, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Martha asked in a hushed tone, but her voice carried worry.

"It's alright. I'm fine. I just need to tell you that I found my answer," Kristina said, never feeling more peaceful in her life.

A moment passed before Martha gasped, speaking soon after.

"You don't mean…?" Martha's voice was now coated with fear, tears brimming in her eyes. Kristina shook her head.

"No, it's nothing like that," she said, hoping to explain as little as she could about what she was going to do, "I have found someone who can help me. I'm going to move with him since there is next to nothing left for me here."

Martha now shook her head.

"Kristina, please reconsider. I know I might seem selfish right now, but I don't want you to leave. Something awful might come of this," Martha pleaded, looking at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Martha, but this is the only thing I can do," Kristina said, hugging her friend for one last time, slipping the Ishi into Martha's pocket, before walking back down the road, back towards the forest.

* * *

We are almost completely caught up to the flashback! In about two more chapters or so, the fanfiction will be finally in the present again. Which also means that this fanfiction will be coming to an end soon. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted, or even read this fanfiction! We are almost done, but don't worry, I have something special planned for you guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	13. Misguided Trusts

**AnimeWolfGirl16:** I am glad to see that you liked this fanfiction so much! I am also sad to see it come to an end, but I do have a surprise planned that I am sure you will like!

* * *

Chapter 12: Misguided Trusts

Kristina walked to the lake, looking around for Antos. She didn't have to look long though; she instantly saw him standing just near the water's edge.

"It's all done," she said when she had walked down to the water, standing next to him. Antos nodded, and Kristina looked back at where her house was, back to the area she had grown up in and stayed in.

_I'll never see this place again,_ Kristina thought with a sigh, but then she looked over at Antos; _but it is for the best._

"Ready?" Antos asked as he extended his hand. Kristina looked at it for a moment.

If she actually went through with this, she could have a different life; a new life away from everything that had been plaguing her for the past few months.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said as she took his hand, letting him lead her across the water and watching as his home appeared, the door opening to let them inside.

Kristina took one last look at her old home, and then stepped into her new one.

Unlike the last time that she was inside Antos' home, this time everything was strangely quiet. Looking around, she saw none of Antos' other species; not the alien-wolf hybrid or Antos' brother Malron either.

_Where could they be?_ Kristina wondered, feeling a bit of fear creep through her, but she knew that she couldn't go back since the ship was already off the ground and nearing space.

"Where is everybody?" Kristina asked as she looked over at Antos. He glanced over at her before answering.

"They are just preparing. They wanted to give you a bit of time to get used to this," Antos stated as he looked away, an almost sad expression on his face.

"Is everything ok?" she asked in a soft tone, "I thought you would be happy that I was coming with you."

"I am," he answered quickly, but his tone still held a melancholy tone to it, "it's just that I have a duty to perform while you are here."

Kristina instantly got curious. She hadn't known that Antos' had an equivalent to a job here.

"A duty?" she asked, "what kind of duty?"

Antos didn't look at her and he was silent for a few moments. She looked at his eyes and saw that he had a strange emotion in them; to her, they almost looked cold.

"You will find out soon enough," was all he said after a while.

Kristina looked around and saw that the hallways he was leading her through looked familiar, almost like the ones he had led her through on her last visit.

"So, how is everyone here going to adjust to a human living among them?" Kristina asked, but then she saw that they were approaching the table that Antos had first shown her.

Antos led her up to the table, and Kristina realized that his grip on her wrist tightened a bit.

"They won't," he stated coldly.

Kristina was just about to ask what he meant, but she didn't have any time because her vision soon swirled and she found herself on the ground.

Feeling the air rush out of her, she strained through her blurred vision and lay on the ground, seeing Antos mess with a few things on the table.

Getting up, she felt shaky and didn't understand how she had gotten on the floor in the first place.

"Antos, I think I fell," Kristina stated shakily as she sat up, staring at him. Antos didn't say anything for a few moments, but when he turned around; Kristina saw that he was holding a few things.

"You can think that if you like," he stated, making her feel a bit uneasy. Kristina looked around, trying to remember which way they had come.

"Antos, where is everyone?" she asked again, feeling something inside her start to panic.

"They are here. They are watching. They just wanted to make sure this went smoothly," Antos stated and Kristina saw that his eyes were cold.

"What do you mean?" she asked in fear, feeling her voice grow smaller.

He took a step forward, making her inch back a bit. He saw this, curiosity in his eyes.

"So it's not working," he mumbled, making her confused, "I must have wasted it."

"What?" she asked, feeling as if this were somehow familiar.

"You can move," Antos explained, "You shouldn't be able to."

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't I be able to move," she asked, starting to wonder where this was leading. She then realized that his eyes were similar to the night he had asked her to come with him; murderous eyes.

"Apparently I had already used it," Antos mumbled, but then he answered her, "You shouldn't be able to move because of an ability. If a "guardian" decides to go through with this, the "prey" shouldn't be able to move."

"Prey?" Kristina repeated in a chocked voice. She stood up as Antos started to come closer towards her.

His eyes then held compassion in them.

"I don't want this to be hard," he said softly. Kristina shook her head and started to back away.

"Antos…" she started, but couldn't finish when he throat closed on her. She quickly turned around and started to sprint back to the entrance.

Before she could even get to the hallway, Antos was in front of her, a concerned but cold look on his face.

"Like I said, you do not want to make this hard," Antos stated, "I don't want to hurt you."

She shook her head and knocked him to the ground, running into a random hallway as fast as she could.

She heard Antos get up, a growling noise coming from behind her before words echoed through the hallway:

"Let the hunt begin, then."

* * *

Ok, last chapter when I said that we would be caught up in two chapters, I was wrong. We are now caught up to the prologue. I am thinking that I will "rewrite" the prologue in a way and post it in with the next chapter, sort of to give you a better idea of what was happening. Although if you don't remember the prologue, you can always go back and read it (which I would highly recommend). Either way, next chapter is the last one and then comes the little surprise I have planned for you all. Thanks once again and please review!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


	14. Epilogue

**AnimeWolfGirl16:** Thanks for all of the frequent reviews! And yes, if I really think about it, from Antos' actions up until now, it's really hard to imagine him wanting to kill her, although more will be revealed in this last chapter!

* * *

Epilogue

Kristina started to feel out of breath as she ran, not knowing where she was going.

_I wish I would have paid more attention to where Antos was taking me,_ Kristina thought frantically as she ran down random hallways.

"I should have listened to Martha," she stated to herself, but her heart started to race when she heard an angry snarl behind her.

Kristina glanced behind her and gasped when she saw a blue blur following her.

_He could catch up to me if he wanted,_ Kristina thought, _he's probably just making this more fun for him._

As she continued to run, her memories of the past few months followed her, from when she had found the _Ishi_ until now.

_Antos wouldn't hurt me,_ she kept telling herself, knowing she was feeding herself false hope,_ he wouldn't hurt me, right?_

She could feel her breath coming in shortened gasps now, finding it somewhat harder to breathe. She could hear the footsteps running closer to her now; only a few feet away, but it made fear enter her heart again.

Kristina cried out a bit as she felt something tear through the skin on her right shoulder, feeling liquid spurt out of the wound. She tried to move, but felt the object cut deeper into her shoulder, making her feel weak because of the pain.

She then knew she couldn't run any longer and knelt down onto the ground.

She heard the footsteps behind her slow as she looked over at what had cut her, a _neclen_, and felt sick at the deep red blood she now saw splattered in a puddle on the floor and slowly dripping down her arm.

"I really didn't want to do that, but you are making this somewhat hard," she heard Antos' voice come from behind her as he slowly walked in a circle around her.

_Of course, he's the only one that can throw the neclen that well,_ Kristina thought as she felt her head start to pound.

"You don't have to do this," Kristina stated, feeling afraid again.

"I'm pretty sure that I have to," Antos said as he stood in front of her, "it is my duty as your guardian."

Kristina felt disgusted at his answer.

"_Guardian_?" she questioned weakly, "You're not a guardian. Guardians are supposed to protect, not kill."

Antos gave her a pondering look for a moment before answering.

"Yes, but guardians sometimes have to kill to protect, am I not correct?" He questioned, making her fall silent.

As she stared at him, she started to feel water pool in her eyes.

_I'm actually going to die;_ it registered in her mind as he stared at her and then sighed.

"This isn't just hard on you," he stated, looking away from her tear stained face. Kristina took in a sharp breath, feeling confusion hit her. Antos looked back at her and registered her confusion. She saw anger in his eyes.

"Why does this time have to be any different than all the others? I have done this many times before. What makes you so special?" he asked, making her come to a realization.

_Love,_ she thought, _that is what makes him hesitate._

"Antos-" she started but stopped when she saw him pull something from behind him.

Kristina stared at it, realizing that it was the syringe that he had shown her on her first visit, but this time it was filled with a dark blue liquid.

"But still…" Antos muttered to himself, staring at the syringe for a moment before starting to walk towards her.

Her heart rate started to pick up again and she desperately looked around and realized that she was in the room with the pulsing door. She stared at it for a moment, feeling captivated by its glow.

She looked back at Antos, feeling weak.

"This won't hurt at all Kristina," Antos stated as he bent down near her, gently pushing the syringe into her arm, "This will make you feel better."

The last thing she remembered seeing was the room swirling and then fading to nothing.

* * *

Ok, I know what you are thinking. "How in the world can she just end it like that?!" Am I right? Well, first of all, I can explain. I planned on doing a sequel to this fanfiction to explain what happens and more about Antos' world (focused around Martha's search for what happened to her friend and her daughter Leah's strange discovery and friendship). I am not sure if I am doing it though, but I would like to know what you think about it. Also, I might add an "extra" chapter to the end of this fanfiction also explaining a little more about what happens after this one. Either way, thanks for sticking with me for all of this time and keep your eyes posted for the sequel (if I decide to make it)!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
